


Early Morning Conversations

by mangagirl1216



Category: Iron Man (2008), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, I don't even know why, I should apologise, I'm not going to though, New Teammate, Nothing else too bad though, One F-Bomb, Or at Steve's dinner table, Things that should not be talked about in puplic, i should be sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just woke up. Tony and Kayla are discussing the market of flavored contraception. It's too early for that shit in Steve's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Conversations

Steve walked into the kitchen to find that Kayla and, a quite unexpected Tony where in the middle of a very heated argument.

 

"Hey guys," Steve said.

 

"Morning Steve." Kayla said curtly, turning back to Tony. "But I _still_ don't get it!"

 

"What's there to get?" Tony shot back, before getting a look that would make Furry proud. "Okay, well what if you have a disease or something?"

 

"Um, simple. DON'T FUCK ANYONE WITH AN STD." Kayla shot back.

 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, turning slowly in horror. " _Kayla_..."

 

She rolled her eyes. "Okay fine, 'Do not have _sexual intercourse_ with someone whom has an STD.' Better?"

 

"What the hell are you two even talking about?" Steve asked with wide eyes.

 

Kayla replied casually. "The usefullness of flavored condoms. Tony's for them, I think it's a dumb idea."

 

"But at the _dinner table_? At the _**shared** dinner table_!?"

 

"Well, at the moment it's the 'Breakfast Table'." Tony grinned.

 

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN TONY." Steve yelled. "This is not a conversation you should be having AT ALL, let alone with your FIFTEEN YEAR OLD TEAMMATE."

 

"Calm down Cap, it's fine." Kayla stood, going over to the fridge. "Trust me, this isn't the worst conversation I've had. Barely even in the top ten."

 

Steve shook his head.

 

Kayla poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Anyway, back to the subject. Even if it's for STDs, I don't think that it's a wide enough demographic to keep the business of the product going!"

 

"Well," Tony thought for a moment. "Foreplay! What if they're for foreplay!"

 

"Ah." Kayla replied. "Well that makes sence. Okay, you win."

 

Steve considered bashing his head in for a moment. Then decided agenst it and had some Weaties.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a conversation that I had with a friend. At school. During lunch. In puplic. We actually had a good time with it, people where taking sides and making some pretty valid points on their parts. The only thing that the teachers didn't like was the swearing that was going on. Yeah, our adviseres are weird that way...


End file.
